Fawning Heart: Copy Cat Version
by Shadow Fighter Tori
Summary: "What kind of ninja has pink hair?" "The kind of ninja that can kick your ass years into the past and/or future with her big toe, that's the kind of ninja I am." Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Lollipop Skittlez: **School started on the 8th for me so I haven't been on and I thought of this the 9th. I haven't thought of a Title yet so if ya'll have any suggestions, please put them in your reviews. I will pick the one I think will be more appropriate for this story. Oh and review to tell me what you think. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I truly wish I could, but I can't unfortunately.

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Unknown for now

**Written By:** Lollipop Skittlez

**Rated:** T, may change later

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** KakaSaku

**Summary:** Sakura loves Kakashi and tells him the night before she leaves for her mission the next day. She tells him to think over his feelings then tell her before she leaves. When he finds out she will be going back in time he thinks that he should have been chosen as her partner so he won't forget the feelings he had just realized. Sakura, however, plans to drop hints to Kakashi of the past in her nineteen year old body since with this time travel jutsu, your younger self will not have existed. Will the past Kakashi learn to love Sakura as his future self has? "What kind of ninja has pink hair?" "The kind of ninja that can kick your ass years into the past and/or future with her big toe, that's the kind of ninja I am."

* * *

It was a night she would always remember. The night she gave herself to the man she had come to love in the seven years she has known him. The first few being on the same team as him. Her as his student and him as her sensei. You might think that it is wrong for a sensei and a student to be together, but during the ninja years it was allowed.

"Kakashi?" her soft melodic voice rang out into the night. "You alright?"

A silver haired man had his head in his hands and was sitting at the edge of the bed that his only female student and himself had done it. He was now thinking that he had made a mistake, but he knew of what she felt for him.

"Are you regretting what we did Kakashi?" her voice spoke again when he didn't answer. "Because if you are, I will tell you that I don't regret it. I know you know that I love you."

The man sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. He looked at her, his mask not covering his gorgeous face. He didn't get why someone as young as her would go for someone as old as he. She was nineteen and he was thirty three. That was fourteen years her senior!

"Sakura," he began, "Why do you love me?"

This question had not been a surprise to the young pinkette. Sighing she walked towards the window where she could see a better view of the full moon and the stars in the night. Breathing in the night air she answered him truthfully.

"Because, you, even though you don't even know it, are a truly amazing person. You have saved me countless of times, you have made me see and get over my infatuation with Sasuke. You helped me out even though when we first became a team you focused more on Naruto and Sasuke. You seem to also be there whenever I am feeling down or whenever I need someone to talk to. Plus, you are probably one of the few drunk men to take me home after I drank myself silly and not take advantage of me."

Kakashi chuckled, "That would be because I knew of how much strength is in your punch."

"So did Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Kankuro." Sakura smiled.

Her gaze lingered back to the man on the bed who was staring at her. She left her place at the window and went onto the bed. Sitting next to his sprawled out form she continued.

"Also, if a relationship between us could work, I know that there would be caring for each other than if I ended up with Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, or even one of them Akatsuki members." When saying this she saw the flash of anger in his dark eyes. "Trust me Kakashi when I say that age and what others will think of this will not bother me in the least. I would actually pretend that those people aren't there or that I didn't hear what they say."

The pinkette looked down at her former sensei. Her green eyes taking in his built body for the fifteenth time that night. Reaching over with her right hand she leaned to the left and traced his abs and the muscles in his right arm. She also went to trace his facial features in which he had closed his eyes and sighed in content.

"Think about what I have said Kakashi. Tsunade shisou is going to give me a mission tomorrow. I don't know if it will be solo or with others, but I do know that you have to tell me how you feel before I leave." Taking away her hand she bent down and kissed his lips for a few seconds before standing up, changing, and going towards the door. "I know it isn't much time for you to think it over, but you did just get back two days ago and I wanted you to rest before we went out to party earlier. Night Kakashi. Hopefully I will see you in the morning. Oh, and thanks for being gentle for my first time." Smiling softly, Sakura left, leaving her apple cinnamon scent lingering in the room, but mostly on the bed.

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The things that happened that night and what Sakura had said replayed throughout his mind. Without realizing it he had fallen asleep. Dreaming about the pinkette he was just with and how her words made him understand things he never knew or thought about. He would give her an answer tomorrow.

'_That is, if this wasn't all a dream.'_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lollipop Skittlez: **Here is the second chapter to this story which has yet to be named. If you have a suggestion please put it into your review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I truly wish I could, but I can't unfortunately.

**Title:** Unknown for now

**Written By:** Lollipop Skittlez

**Rated:** T, may change later

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** KakaSaku

**Summary:** Sakura loves Kakashi and tells him the night before she leaves for her mission the next day. She tells him to think over his feelings then tell her before she leaves. When he finds out she will be going back in time he thinks that he should have been chosen as her partner so he won't forget the feelings he had just realized. Sakura, however, plans to drop hints to Kakashi of the past in her nineteen year old body since with this time travel jutsu, your younger self will not have existed. Will the past Kakashi learn to love Sakura as his future self has? "What kind of ninja has pink hair?" "The kind of ninja that can kick your ass years into the past and/or future with her big toe, that's the kind of ninja I am."

The next morning, Kakashi woke up earlier than usual and just stared up at his ceiling. The events of last night replaying in his mind for about the twentieth time. He rolled over to get a look on his clock and saw that it was 5:15 in the morning. Knowing that Sakura would probably be at the Hokage's office in fifteen minutes since she kind of gotten his habit of being late over the years.

Getting up, the silver haired jounin once again ANBU, walked into his bathroom and took a quick five minute shower, got dressed and then left his house. He looked ahead and saw pinkette that has been in his mind since the night before walking out of her house.

'_Late as usual.'_ Kakashi thought to himself with a chuckle.

He hurriedly caught up with her and noticed that she was reading the first volume of Icha Icha which he had given to her on her seventeenth birthday. She must have had read it at least thirty times now. He needed to get her the next volume when he sees her again.

"Reading that again I see." he spoke, making her start.

"Kakashi! Eheh, yeah, it is your fault really. This book is just so interesting. I see why you read it so much when we'd always see you." Sakura giggled as she put the orange covered item into her vest pocket.

"Yes, but it is really your fault for wondering about it all the time."

"True. You've come to walk me to the Hokage's office?"

"I guess. I also need to give you my answer." he sighed. This was the part he knew he was gonna mess up on.

"Well, you are gonna have to tell me after my meeting with Tsunade shisou. You are welcome to join us, plus, it could change your answer."

When Sakura said this she seemed to have gotten depressed a little. Kakashi took in her form as he did the night before, but this time she had clothes on.

'_Which should not be there but on the ground.'_ thought the masked man. His eyes widened and he mentally shook his head of those thoughts.

Inside the Hokage's office, Sakura and Kakashi were met with a serious, _sober_, Tsunade and a red eyed Shizune. Kakashi was confused at this, but Sakura seemed to know why that the two women were like this.

"Kakashi, you may sit over there." Sakura said as she pointed to the only other empty seat in the room, which was right beside Tsunade's desk, which was clear of all papers surprisingly. Even though he didn't like being told what to do, Kakashi went over and sat down, but he wasn't relaxed at all.

"Kakashi, Sakura must have told you that she will be partaking in an extremely important mission." Tsunade began. "The mission she will take will last a lifetime. She must return to the past just right before Team Seven is put together. In a few weeks time, Orochimaru and his nins will be here in both Konoha and Suna. We also have received information that Sasuke's body has been taken over by Orochimaru once Sasuke was fatally injured from one of his missions."

"Sasuke's…gone?" croaked out Kakashi. He, nor anyone else, had heard this and to think that the last time they saw Sasuke was seven months ago. "When?"

"Two months." answered Sakura quietly. "Orochimaru took his body two months ago."

Kakashi slumped in his chair, oblivious to the next few sentences spoken.

"Sakura, remember to go straight to the Hokage before you do anything else, but make sure you look resonable. It is crucial that he knows of your — our intentions." Tsunade continued. "I also want you to always watch out for anything odd. Time will start changing once you get there. Oh, and another thing, take care of yourself please. This is the only chance we get, be safe and take care. You leave at nightfall. Spend the day with only one person."

"Hai Tsunade shisou. Arigato. Ja ne Shizune oneechan, Tsunade shisou. Kakashi! Come on."

The pinkette grabbed Kakashi's arm, dragging him out of both the chair and from his thoughts. The silver haired man noticed the pained look on his ex-female student's face. Just what had he missed when he zoned out?

The pair had managed to doge anybody that Sakura was close to, although this confused Kakashi a bit, and had arrived at Kakashi's house. Once inside Sakura locked the door and faced the man in front of her.

"Kakashi, shisou said that I can only spend my last few hours with only one person, just so nothing is too suspicious." Sakura said. "I was wondering if you would let me spend it with you?"

It took a few minutes, but Kakashi finally responded with a nod. He motioned her to follow him to his kitchen, which she did. Sitting down on the counter inbetween the sink and stove, Sakura watched as Kakashi began to cook their lunch, since it was 12: 57 already. Time flies when you get down to business.

Sakura continued to sit on the counter with Kakashi leaning against the edge of the sink as they ate their ramen and dango. It was quiet for twenty minutes after they ate and had done the dishes. Neither knew what to say, and if they did, they didn't want to speak yet.

"Kakashi, are you mad?"

"What do you mean?" His mask was taken off so he could eat easier so Sakura had to force herself from checking out his face.

"I mean, are you mad that I never told you this earlier? That I made you think over your feelings for me a bit too quickly?"

Kakashi sighed. Somehow he knew this might have come up since the visit to the Hokage's office.

"I'm not mad Sakura. I'm just…"

"Confused as hell?" she offered.

Kakashi chuckled, despite the fact that he may never see her again.

"Yeah, confused as hell."

They stayed silent for a few more minutes until Sakura checked the time to see that it was around 5:30 PM. Sighing she hopped off the counter and walked over to her ex-sensei. She lifted his face up in her hands and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. What went from a simple peck to a full make-out session which ended an hour later. Surprisingly, no clothes were taken off and their hands stayed in respectful places. The pinkette leaned her forehead against Kakashi's. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I have to go now. I wish that this didn't need to happen, but it is my duty to save this village." Sakura said.

"I know."

Sakura stepped away from him as he stood up. They both hugged for a few minutes before Sakura tearfully pulled away. She kissed his lips one last time and gazed into his sad eyes. She walked out of the door and left it open for Kakashi to close it. Knowing that he would need some time to think this over.

"I love you. No matter what, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lollipop Skittlez: **This one will be in Sakura's POV unless said is the third chapter to this story which has now been given a name thanks to Echo Uchiha who thought of it. : ) And thanks to all of those who kindly reviewed : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I truly wish I could, but I can't unfortunately.

**Title:** Fawning Heart: Copy Cat Version

**Written By:** Lollipop Skittlez

**Rated:** M

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** KakaSaku

**Summary:** Sakura loves Kakashi and tells him the night before she leaves for her mission the next day. She tells him to think over his feelings then tell her before she leaves. When he finds out she will be going back in time he thinks that he should have been chosen as her partner so he won't forget the feelings he had just realized. Sakura, however, plans to drop hints to Kakashi of the past in her nineteen year old body since with this time travel jutsu, your younger self will not have existed. Will the past Kakashi learn to love Sakura as his future self has? "What kind of ninja has pink hair?" "The kind of ninja that can kick your ass years into the past and/or future with her big toe, that's the kind of ninja I am."

* * *

As I stared at the blurred image of the ceiling above me, tears fell free from their chains that held them back. Why, oh why? Sighing, I sit up and

look around at my surroundings. I was in an all too familir place. I was in one of the hospital rooms, unfortunately, I was the patient this time. Taking a leaf out of my ex-sensei's book, I got out of bed and squatted on the window ledge. I was quite happy that I was wearing my non-ninja attire instead of my ninja ones. It would cause suspicion and concerns.

As I was about to leap off the ledge, a voice spoke. One I haven't heard in a long time. One I haven't heard since my youth. Turning around slowly I saw the Third Hokage. Alive and well. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"You were found just outside the village with no injuries and unconscious. Mind explaining this?" he asked. He had a smile on and I could tell he knew something from the twinkle in his eyes.

"Were you aware of my arrival?" I asked him back.

He chuckled. Nodding, he motioned me to step off the window sill and to close it so we could have more privacy. As I did that, he made the hand signs for a sound proofing jutsu that I had to use whenever I was in an important meeting.

"I was, in fact, noticed by letter from the future Tsunade who apparently is the Fifth Hokage." Sarutobi said.

"That is correct. And you must have read that I was her apprentice."

"Haruno Sakura." he smiled.

"Hai. I was aware of the fact that once I use this jutsu I can't go back nor will I have been known by anybody else. Except for you, of course."

"Yes, that is true. Tell me, did you also know that there would have been no such thing as the HAruno clan either?"

"Hai. I was informed of all these matters. So, Tsunade shisou and I, have taken the liberty of changing only my last name."

Sarutobi smiled, "And that would be?"

"Ai."

"Love?"

"Hai. It has a very important meaning to me." I spoke.

Sarutobi smiled and nodded his head, releasing the jutsu he turned to walk out of the room.

"Tomorrow, the graduates of the academy get assigned to teams. I wish for you to help out one of my most trusted jounins. You may know of him."

"Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Arigato. Until tomorrow Hokage-sama." I bowed.

As he left the room tears formed in my eyes and threatened to spill. I knew he would say that name, oh, how hard it would be when I have to face him.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you."_

_My pink hair flew around me as I turned to look at him. No words came from my mouth as I was too happy and upset by his words. Happy, for he returned my feelings. Upset, for I was to leave in three hours time._

"_Then hold that with you." I spoke, my voice soft and trembling slightly. "And maybe, your past self may come to love me as well. I love you Kakashi. I really do."_

_I quickly kissed him on the lips which he returned. A few minutes later we broke a part. Tears were in his eyes and were almost about to spill. I was already crying. _

"_Be careful Sakura, please." he croaked out._

"_I will."_

_**End Flashback**_

I walked out of the room I was currently in and all the way to the reception desk. Signing out with my "new" name, I made my way to a house I had lived in the future. It was somewhere in the forest, where no one would be able to find it, due to the high ranking genjutsu used on it, and I knew that no one knew about it except for the Hokage's and myself. After all, my father, if he had existed in this time, built it so that it withstood any attack and any time alterations. After all, Harunos or Ais, were known for time traveling.

After entering the house I locked it and walked into the kitchen where I knew there would be some food waiting for me. Considering that this house always had food in it, no matter if there were anybody living here or not.

**Authoress's POV:**

Sakura ate a small dinner, considering that she wasn't as hungry as she would have been when using the Time Travel Jutsu. She headed upstairs to take a quick shower, changed into her freshly cleaned clothes and headed back down to the living room. Since she didn't have a spare of clothes she would need to get them tomorrow. It was about nine at night and she was very tired. Sighing she thought of how she finally managed to tell Kakashi her feelings.

That night was the best night of her life. All he pent up sexual desires for him were released and she had screamed his name out into the night. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten pregnant since they had forgotten to use a condom. She wasn't even on birth control either. She was sure she came about five times that night. If only things had gone right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lollipop Skittlez: **Here is the fourth chapter to this story. And thanks to all of those who kindly reviewed : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I truly wish I could, but I can't unfortunately.

**Title:** Fawning Heart: Copy Cat Version

**Written By:** Lollipop Skittlez

**Rated:** M

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** KakaSaku

**Summary:** Sakura loves Kakashi and tells him the night before she leaves for her mission the next day. She tells him to think over his feelings then tell her before she leaves. When he finds out she will be going back in time he thinks that he should have been chosen as her partner so he won't forget the feelings he had just realized. Sakura, however, plans to drop hints to Kakashi of the past in her nineteen year old body since with this time travel jutsu, your younger self will not have existed. Will the past Kakashi learn to love Sakura as his future self has? "What kind of ninja has pink hair?" "The kind of ninja that can kick your ass years into the past and/or future with her big toe, that's the kind of ninja I am."

The next morning, Sakura woke up to find herself running twenty minutes late. Shooting out of bed she hurriedly took a shower, changed, ate breakefast, and brushed her teeth. After tying her hair into a ponytail, she strapped on a fan similar to Temari's onto he back. But instead of the fan being black, it was white and red. Checking herself in her full length mirror she dashed out of her house and raced to where Team Seven would be meeting that morning.

"Today they will be doing the bell test," Sakura murmured. "I wonder who the third person on the team is."

When she arrived she found herself looking at an odd picture. Sasuke and Naruto were very close and the third member of the team was Watanabe Karin. Rolling her eyes, Sakura made her way to the weird group. Before they could see or sense her she quickly hopped into the tree that was currently being occupied.

"Yo," she greeted, not looking the silver haired man in the eye.

"Hm," he had greeted back. Sakura could tell that he was assessing her and didn't mind one bit. She was used to it and it didn't really bother her, unless you got too close and in her personal space.

"You know, they are just gonna get more irritating if you don't show yourself now," Sakura said as she plucked a dying leaf from the branch above her.

"And you are?"

"Sakura, Ai Sakura."

"Hatake Kakashi, might as well find yourself a good seat. This test has very amusing outcomes," putting his book away he poofed into the area making Naruto and Karin yell at him for being late.

Sakura sighed. She had been able to keep her cool when she was near him. Why did she always have to fall hard for guys? She eyed the "new" Team Seven and immediately put Karin on her 'To Annoy List.' She saw that Sasuke was still the moody revngeful guy he was and probably still is, Naruto was just as hyper active as usual and probably still loved ramen like it was his life. Oh Kami, he better not have a crush on Karin as he did on her in her past. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

Sakura remained in her spot in the tree she was in and zoned out once the test started. She knew she should have payed attention, but her mind was wondering and she kept recalling memories which, in this time, never existed. Looking for the silver haired man she was to work with, she caught sight of Naruto sneaking over to the bento boxes.

"So that's how he got himself tied to the pole!" Sakura said to herself.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," a voice spoke next to her ear.

"Yeah, but once I entered this profession I was already considered insane. So where were you hiding while your clones did all the work?"

"How did you know?"

"I may be younger than you, but I can totally find you in a heartbeat and detect if it is a clone or not. I was trained for that kind of thing so it would be a waste if I didn't know the real you from the clone you."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. And if you are wondering I am a chunin."

"How come I haven't seen you around then?"

Kakashi was very interested in finding out things about the female the Hokage said that was to help him. He really didn't know why, but he felt some sort of attraction towards her. He didn't want to think of himself falling for her just when he met her. That was just too cliché.

"I was on a mission a while back and I just returned. It was supposed to be a B rank, but I had gotten captured by an enemy that I had least expected to see," answered Sakura. "I was tortured, the enemy that caught me wanted information on Konoha. He got frustrated when his torturing techniques hadn't worked at all on me. He lost control of his anger and I ended up with a nasty scar on my back, but it looks way better than the scar on my abdomen."

The way she spoke had Kakashi surprised. Here was this nineteen year old chunin who was captured, tortured, and injured and she talked about it as if she was reminiscing about picking flowers for her mother. This girl was sure interesting, and he planned on getting to know her, if his mind would figure out how first.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting back to this little test of yours?" Sakura had broken his thoughts and made him come back to reality.

"Ah, I will introduce you to the team tomorrow then," Kakashi waved a hand as if to say later.

"And how do you know that they will pass this test of yours?"

"I just have this feeling," he answered, his eye creasing to show that he was smiling.

"Then I will see you later, I guess. Oh, and don't forget to untie the blonde when you're done. Kami knows you all will forget about him."

Kakashi watched as the pink haired teen jumped off towards the direction of the hospital. He shook his head and focused on the three gennins in front of him. This team would be the first to pass this test of his which he borrowed from his sensei.

'_Ai Sakura, what an interesting girl.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow Fighter Tori: **Thank you to those who have reviewed! : )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I truly wish I could, but I can't unfortunately.

**Title:** Fawning Heart: Copy Cat Version

**Written By:** Shadow Fighter Tori

**Rated:** M

**Language:** English

**Genre:** Romance

**Main Pairing:** KakaSaku

**Summary:** Sakura loves Kakashi and tells him the night before she leaves for her mission the next day. She tells him to think over his feelings then tell her before she leaves. When he finds out she will be going back in time he thinks that he should have been chosen as her partner so he won't forget the feelings he had just realized. Sakura, however, plans to drop hints to Kakashi of the past in her nineteen year old body since with this time travel jutsu, your younger self will not have existed. Will the past Kakashi learn to love Sakura as his future self has? "What kind of ninja has pink hair?" "The kind of ninja that can kick your ass years into the past and/or future with her big toe, that's the kind of ninja I am."

* * *

The next day Team Seven, minus their sensei, were waiting on training ground three when a pink haired teen suddenly fell from the sky. They watched as she landed on her feet and and went to dodge the attack that came from behind her. The three new gennins watched in awe as they saw her flicker out of their sight and cherry blossom petals were in her place.

"Cool huh?" a female voice said in their ear, making them jump slightly.

"Who're you?" Karin asked in a high pitched voice. They saw the pink haired girl grinning at them.

"Your worst enemy if you choose to make me mad," she answered. "Ah, Kakashi is here."

Naruto, Karin, and Sasuke turned to see their sensei leaning against the tree reading his orange covered novel. *CoughPornCough*

"Yo!" he greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled NAruto and Karin while Sasuke only glared at their silver haired sensei. Well, Naruto yelled, Karin more than likely screeched.

"Well you see, I was helpng this old lady with her groceries since she had a bad back and—"

"Find a new excuse sensei," Karin said. "Anyways, you're a ninja right?" this time Karin spoke to Sakura who was twirling a kunai.

"Yeah, so?"

"What kind of ninja has pink hair?"

Sakura smirked as she stepped closer to Karin, this time a senbon was in her hand being twirled instead of a kunai.

"The kind of ninja that can kick your ass years into the past and/or future with her big toe, that's the kind of ninja I am," Sakura answered. "Besides, I'm a medic nin."

"So that means you stay on the sidelines," Karin said.

"Hell no!" growled Sakura, making the three gennins jump and Kakashi to peer at her from over his Icha Icha. "I ain't no watcher, I fight in my battles."

"Sheesh, don't need to get all nasty about it. Sasuke-kun!~ The ugly witch yelled at me," whined Karin as she clung to the obviously annoyed Uchiha.

"Hey red head, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Karin, why?"

Sakura grinned ferociously. When she caught the senbon she was currently throwing into the air she cut herself. Placing the senbon back into her pouch, Sakura lifted up her cut hand and licked the blood. Something flashed in her eyes that nearly made Karin piss herself.

"Because, you have just made yourself a spot on my list. And it's not the good kind either," Sakura said. Her voice sounded evil and Karin swore she saw the pinkette's eyes turn golden.

"Alright, enough scaring my students, Sakura," Kakashi said as he put away his book.

"Aw, you're no fun," pouted the pinkette. "Eh, you ok blondie?"

"I just want to know something," Naruto said.

"Ok, shoot," Sakura said.

"Who were you fighting earlier?"

Sakura smiled. She couldn't wait until they met her pet! :)

"Oh, I was fighting Raven."

"Who's Raven?"

"My pet and fighting partner. Well, fighting animal partner."

As soon as Sakura said that, a beautiful black and white tiger stepped out of the trees behind the group. Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke looked at the creature in awe, Karin looked tense, and Kakashi seemed amused. This girl just kept on giving him more to learn.

"That's raven, and don't pet him unless he gives you permission," Sakura warned them as Naruto went to pet the giant beast.

"Uh, how do I know if I can or not?" Naruto asked, this obviously confused him.

"I will tell you if I want to be touched or not. Right now I prefer to take a nap as Sakura trains with you and your team," spoke the tiger.

"Holy cow! It talks!" yelled Naruto infascination and shock.

"Yes, and I prefer not to be called an it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest."

It was quiet in training ground three as Team Seven, Kakashi, and Sakura watched the tiger, Raven, sleep in the cool shade of the trees.

"So, now that you've met Raven, when the hell can I start fighting someone?"

Naruto grinned as he heard Sakura.

"I wanna fight with you then," he said to her as she smirked.

"Bring it."

* * *

**Shadow Fighter Tori:** Sorry it is shorter than the others, but this was just the chapter where Sakura (and Raven) get introduced to Team Seven and when Karin officially goes onto Sakura's List.


End file.
